


A Calling

by fardareismai



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "Jamie x Claire, meeting in the ER or A&E."I admit, there's not much Jamie.





	A Calling

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt.

Claire looked around herself, brown eyes wide as an owl’s.  The pain of her fractured leg was nearly forgotten in the fascination of the work being done around her.

There were doctors and nurses rushing about.  Where someone (her Uncle Lamb, for instance, who sat beside her harrumphing at the disorder of it all) might only see chaos and confusion, she could see a delicate ballet of industry.  It was a bit like watching ants.  For the first few moments, all one can see is aimlessness then, suddenly and in an instant, the order becomes clear.

In the waiting room, there were people who looked scared, and people who looked sick, and yet there was a sense among all of them that they were now in a place that would provide help.  That would provide healing.

Beside her and Uncle Lamb had been a small family.  Two teenage boys, one with bright red hair who clearly had a dislocated shoulder, one with brown hair that fell into his eyes who appeared to have injured his leg, and an older man with dark hair who was telling the pair of them off.

Claire had no attention for anything, however, though she did offer up a short prayer for the healing of both boys.  When her name was called and her uncle helped her hop her way back into the actual hospital, everything but the new place and new experiences flew from her mind.

A nurse offered her something for the pain, but Claire refused, not wanting to miss a moment of the action.

The nurses were amazing- they spoke to her gently and, when she asked questions, they answered them.  The doctors, however, were impressive.  These men (and they were all men, she noticed, and wondered why) who would offer healing to her- who held the power over the body.

For the first time in eighteen years, Claire could suddenly imagine herself in a specific profession.  Traveling all her life with her uncle, she had never been able to picture herself as a historian, nor, when she went to the Universities with him for lectures, as a teacher.

This, however, she could see herself doing.  Healing.  Touching people and easing pain.  She had, finally, found something she wanted with all her heart.


End file.
